Mysterious Benefactor
by Maroonie88
Summary: Kakashi a 24 year old ninja lives with regret after not being able to protect those who were precious to him, now wanting to redeem himself he takes the responsibility for his teacher's orphan son. Not knowing that some things can't being helped. Thanks SHIKAOBING for the cover.
1. CHAPTER ONE: THE BAD AND THE GOOD

Hey...I've come back to write decent fanfiction (I hope).

This is a YAOI story, don't like it, don't read.

Pairing: KakaNaru and other later romances

* * *

 _Character thinking_

"Character talking"

 **STORYTELLING**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE BAD AND THE GOOD**

 **After his beloved teacher had died, he made a promise. He'd take care of the Yondaime's kid, clothes, food, a roof to live under, everything he needed he would provide to him, from the shadows. Even though the little boy was precious to him, he wasn't able to act like a father to him. How could he? He couldn't save Obito, Rin or his own teacher. This child wasn't going to get involved with him directly or he would suffer the same fate as his all deceased teammates. No, he definitely had learned his lesson; he would never be able to get close to someone without them dying, and all because of him.**

 **He didn't hate himself, he'd just got used to feeling guilty about bad things happening to the ones close to him. He did believe in bonds, and that being attached to people and wanting to protect them made you stronger, just that he was an exception.**

 _Naruto Uzumaki,I will always protect you. It's the least I can do to repay everything sensei did for me, for Rin, for Obito, for the whole Village. He is the true meaning of strong, the true meaning of ´Hero´._

* * *

"Naruto! For the last time (he sighed)… THAT'S NOT HOW THE HOKAGE LOOKS LIKE!". **An infuriated brown-haired man said scolding a little boy with yellow hair.**

"I'm working hard on that jutsu, Iruka-sensei, I'll master it soon enough, you'll see." **He said pouting at his teacher. The whole classroom broke into laughter making the blond child's blood boil.**

"I'm going to become the real Hokage one day!" **He** **yelled at his classmates and ran outside the Academy.**

 **He sat down on the swing that was placed exactly in front of the academy's entrance. That was the place where he went to when he was feeling upset. Normally someone would say their house is their safe place, but not Naruto, and don't get him wrong, he did like his home, but he definitely wasn't safe there, villagers would tend to paint graffiti on his walls, throw bricks at his window with little hate notes attached to them. So after a while he started coming here, most people would just plain ignore him, but there were people who would throw dirty looks in his direction or sudden comments people would say about him in a soft voice that he could still hear. But at least they wouldn't physically harm him, and that was good enough for him.**

 _They're stupid; when I become Hokage I'm gonna make them beg me to have mercy on them! Everyone who has ever looked at me wrong will respect me and see me as one of their own._

 **He didn't expect kindeness or any type of positive actions towards him, but it still hurt to be rejected, set aside and treated as if he carried some kind of disease, after all he was only 10 years old, it was more than obvious how he wouldn't be able to cope with all that negativity. But not everything was bad, every week he'd come home to a giant box of his favorite meals, fruits, vegetables, milk and sometimes even coupons for Ichiraku's ramen. When he needed any kind of weapons or supplies for school, the next morning they'd be sitting on his dinner table. On his birthday he'd get clothes, more coupons or some toy that he wanted. He never knew who was the responsible for these gifts, at first when he was little (even littler) he thought it was some kind of jutsu (Yep, he's not clever).**

 **Three years ago, on one occasion he found a note on his weekly box that gently asked him to stop causing trouble, so he decided to leave a note to the mysterious benefactor saying "MAKE ME". A week later he found another note claiming that if he insisted on doing pranks he wouldn't be receiving any ramen coupons, so he opted for reducing the size of his mischievous actions in order to not be caught.**

 **Ever since then he would leave notes to his secret friend, talking about his week, asking for any type of supplies and sometimes he'd leave candies or different treats aside from the notes. Few times was he ever replied to, even less if he was asking who the person was or anything that implied getting to know personal information about the unknown subject.**

 _What day is it? It's Monday! That means new box! I'm really hoping to get a good one this week_

 **As a giant grin spread through his face, he sat up and started running home.**

"You still get excited huh?".- **A silver haired man said with a smile that could be seen through his mask, as he stood on a tree branch right above where Naruto was just a second ago.**

* * *

Here's the first chapter, if you like it please leave a review, any kind of feedback is well received.

Thank you for reading.

Read you soon.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: A STRANGE DAY

Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. It's a little longer, I hope this one makes up for the dark content on the first one. I want to stay as true to the characters as posible so comedy will always be involved in this story.

I highly recomend reading this while listening to NARUTO'S OST, it makes it a more interesting experience.

I wanna thank **gvargas132** , **Lovelyladie15** , **Imou** , **thetinypuppy** , **anajudy** and **korohoshi** for following this fanfic.

Also **korohoshi** , **anajudy** , **whovian212** , and **mizukiaichan1** for favoriting.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: STRANGE DAY**

 **Naruto ran through Konoha's streets like crazy, he wasn't really used to showing his happiness or excitement, but he really couldn't help it, it was his favorite day of the week, and by just thinking that his secret friend got him yet another box full of goods made him smile so much his face hurt.**

 **He quickly opened his front door, not able to maintain his contentment; he tripped on the first step and fell all the way to the kitchen.**

"Damnit, I really should pay more attention to where I walk".- **He said rubbing his now sore head.**

 **He quickly sat up and saw what he thought was the most beautiful cardboard box that ever existed. He then started going through the box and empyting its content on his dinner table.**

 _Carrots…lettuce…spinach…apples…pears…where the hell was the good stuff? ...Oh! Here we go! Ramen coupons! And a note?..._

 **The note read: "Hey, don't run away from class, don't let those classmates of yours get to you, keep up the good work, Naruto, I believe in you". Without any warning tears came streaming from the blonde's eyes. He was crying but he wasn't sad, so what was this new feeling? Maybe he was crying tears of joy? He convinced himself that he was happy because of how many coupons were in this week's package, but deep down he knew that those warm words were the true reason for his tears.**

 **He got himself together, grabbed a coupon and headed to Ichiraku's with a joy that he had never experienced before.**

* * *

"You didn't have to cry though". **A** **masked jounin said looking down at an apartment complex.**

"He might not be the smartest, but I give him an A for effort". **He smiled and made his way to a familiar place.**

 **Was he spying on Naruto? No! He was simply hungry and in the mood for some Miso ramen and maybe…just maybe he was making sure no one did something stupid to him. He tended to be super stealthy, after all he was a previous ANBU, but this hadn't been his best moment as a top rank ninja. Why? Because just as Naruto's order was going to be placed in front of him, the grip of the girl on the bowl had loosened and was about to be poured and all innocent Naruto. So he decided to be the hero of the day and he appeared just in time to catch the bowl and put it down on its place. Seems like a nice thing to do right? Well the real issue here, is that he wasn't even inside the restaurant, he was creeping on him from the store that's facing Ichiraku's, because he's that smooth.**

"Here you go". The silver haired man said with a smile.

"Tha…nk you? How did you do it? You weren't even close by…WAIT! Are you stalking me!?" **Naruto said in a heartbeat.**

"What..me? Stalking you?" **Answered the ninja, keeping his cool.**

"Hold on a second…I KNOW YOU! I SEE YOU ALL THE TIME WHEN I COME HERE". Yelled the infant with horror painted all across his face.

"Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san is a well respected ninja and client, he'd never do something like what you're accusing him of!" The **girl who had ruined Kakashi's secret identity said, before grabbing his arm in a 'loving' way and looking at him with dreamy eyes.**

"He's still a freak". **Naruto said on his breath.**

"Naruto, is it? Sorry if I scared you, I was walking by and by chance I saw what was about to happen, so I felt the need to save you". **Technically he didn't lie so he was okay with it.**

"Oh! I see! Sorry for saying you're a creep, my bad, thanks". **The boy said rubbing the back of his neck ashamedly.**

"No problem, well…I better go, have important things to do…bye". **And with a poof he disappeared.**

"That's so cool! I need to learn to do that!" **Naruto exclaimed.**

"He is so handsome". **Ayame said with a sigh and hearts in her eyes.**

* * *

 **Never did the thought of blowing up his cover cross his mind. Not just because of the abilities he possessed, but because he was sure Naruto never noticed him as he was easily distracted by literally anything. That meant he had to be extra careful, he couldn't get that close again or go to Ichiraku's anymore. He'd sure miss the ramen, but oh well...he brought it up to himself.**

 _Is this what Kakashi of the sharingan, the copy ninja, has become? Aghh…I just hope not to bump into him anymore (more like him noticing when I spy on him)._

* * *

 **After a delicious and strange meal, Naruto went back home and practiced his transformation justu until it was night time. Exhausted and with no advance whatsoever (he needed to add), he collapsed on the ground panting. As he felt his eyelids slowly shutting, he sat back down and grabbed some paper and pen. Yep he was tired, but he definitely needed to tell his friend all about the rare occurrence with that ninja Kaka…something.**

 **When he was finished, he took the piece of paper and set it down on the dinner table, hoping his friend would pick it up later the next day. After that he laid down on his bed.**

 _This has been the weirdest most awesome day ever._ **And with that thought he finally fell into a deep night of sleep with very strange dreams.**

* * *

 _He better not have written to me about me, I'm embarrassed enough, to have HIM out of everyone reminding me of my own stupidity. I'm never giving him ramen related stuff ever again._ **Kakashi said with a sigh. Who knew he'd mess up that bad after 10 years of successfully keeping his cover. Now he really had to put some distance between Naruto and himself.**

* * *

I'd really love to read what you think about the story, if you have questions or suggestions be sure to leave them in a review.


	3. CHAPTER THREE: SECRETS REVEALED

New chapter here! **First** I'd like to say that I took some lines from the manga itself. **Second** , this is pretty long, so I hope you like that. **Thirdly** , this is set a couple years after the previous chapter, I hope you don't get confused, and **finally**! I'd like to thank **bloody child** , **EvilDemon1999** , and **Niic-wolf** for following this story and **Niic-wolf** for favoriting it as well.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: SECRETS REVEALED**

"Still looking out for the Uzumaki boy?" **An elder man asked from behind.**

"Hokage-sama, what brings you here?" **Kakashi simply asked.**

"Still evading questions, I see". **He left a little giggle escape his mouth.** "I often come here to see the very future of Konoha, I care about this kids more than anything in the village".

"They're the king after all". **The silver haired man said in a whisper.** "He's working three times harder than anyone here and still he has one of the lowest scores in his class".

"I know how dear he is to you, Kakashi, but have a little faith in him, I can tell you from experience that the ones who usually fell behind, tend to surprise you the most, once they've developed their full potential". **The Sandaime said with a smile.**

"You're talking about Jiraiya, aren't you? ...If I take him as an example, I guess I have nothing to worry about then". **He said hopefully.** "But that's not what concerns me the most…the people…on this village won't leave him alone, even though I try my best to protect him, they still find ways to get to him, and to be honest I think it's going to get worse before it gets better".

"You can't blame yourself for everything, I too wish this hate goes away, but it's up to Naruto to prove them wrong, just give him a little time and you'll see".

"I guess that's the only thing I can do for him now".

"You're going to be late for your delivery". **Hiruzen smiled at that.**

"I'm late already, old habits never die". **With that the jouning disappeared.**

* * *

 **Once again he was sitting on that very special place for Naruto, the same swing that he visited when he was feeling down. For the third time Naruto had failed his graduation exam. He was not just sad, but disappointed on himself, at this rate he'd never be able to become Hokage.**

 **Voices of the new Academy graduates were heard, he hoped they were cheers only, but like always, there were several villagers talking behind his back, or should he say in front of him? Maybe this was the reason behind everyone's hate, the fact that he wasn't good at anything, yes, he tried his best at training, but that wasn't enough, it was never enough. Just was he was slowly sinking into the darkness of his own thoughts someone called his name.**

"Naruto, I want to talk to you".

"Mizuki sensei!".

"Just follow me".

* * *

"I need to talk to you Iruka". **Hiruzen asked in a sober tone.**

"Yes sir". **The brown haired replied**.

 **Iruka followed the Sandaime passing through the crowd of brand new ninjas, until the Hokage stopped in a clear spot in the backyard; it was all empty except for the outline of a man who was slightly leaning on a nearby tree.**

"What is he doing here?" **The chunin asked.**

"Hello to you too Iruka, I'm here because everything related to Naruto Uzumaki, is of my concern". **Kakashi wore a plastic smile, without caring to hide the anger in his tone.**

"You two, calm down, we're here to discuss Naruto's best interest, not to start a fight". The **old man intervened.** "Hatake-kun is worried that you may be pushing Naruto too hard".

"I'm doing what I need to do so he can be strong".

"Making him feel hopeless is the way of becoming strong?" **Kakashi lashed back at him.**

"At he knows who I am, comes to me when he's in trouble. Because of me he's not alone".

"Maybe he doesn't know who I am, but please don't you dare say he's not alone, as if he's having the time of his life being a target for every civilian's ignorance and hatred. I am there; I do my best to protect him, but where are you when he's being laughed at or being hurt **?" Now the silver haired was beyond angry.**

"You really want to go that way? ...What about we talk about your incompetence of saving your tea…".

"ENOUGH! This is getting nowhere, why are you feelings getting in the way of this, you are supposed to be shinobi, then act like one". **The Hokage said ending the verbal fight between the ninjas.** "I think we're done here, Kakashi go home". **Kakashi sighed and left immediately giving Iruka a look that said 'This isn't over'.**

* * *

 **Naruto had lead Misuki outside his apartment, they sat on his balcony, until Misuki started talking.**

"Iruka sensei is a serious person, his parents were killed when he was young and he had to take care of everything himself".

"But why does he only pick on me!?"

"He probably sees himself in you". **That surprised the young blonde.** "He's probably thinking he wants to see you become strong in the real way". **He paused.** "Try to understand Iruka's feelings since you also have no parents".

"..But I wish I graduated".

"In that case…I'll tell you a secret".

"Huh?"

* * *

 **Naruto sat in the middle of the woods with a giant scroll between his legs, as he opened he read 'Kage bushin no justu'.**

"What the..! Why does it start with the thing I'm bad at?"

* * *

 **Iruka laid on his bed remembering his previous conversation with the Sandaime. "Iruka..I understand very well how you feel…but he is very similar to you.." Then a loud knock pushed him out of his thoughts. He quickly got up to answer the door.**

"What is it?" **Iruka asked Misuki who looked as if something horrible had happened.**

"We must go to the Hokage-sama's place!...Naruto has taken the scroll of the forbidden seal as a prank". **Misuki said in a rush.**

* * *

 **Naruto panted painfully, after working so hard on this justu, he had finally mastered it. Out of the blue Iruka appeared in front of him apparently he was really mad but Naruto din't know why.**

"I've found you". His sensei said.

"Hey! I found the nose-bleeder". Naruto said while laughing.

"BAKA! I found you!".

"Hehehe..you found me..I've only learned one thing".

"Hey! You look all beaten up. What were you doing here?"

"Never mind that, hey… hey! I'm going to try an incredible justu…if I do it…let me graduate!"

"Naruto…where did you get that scroll?"

"Misuki sensei told me about it and about this place too…he said if I showed you this skill I'd definitely graduate".

Just as he finished that sentence kunais were thrown at his direction, Iruka rapidly maneuvered to get Naruto out of the way, getting hit by two of them.

* * *

 **As soon as he heard about the latest news, he went out looking for his sensei's son everywhere that he could think of, the academy, his house, Ichiraku's, the woods in which he always practiced and several other places, but there was no sign of him. Now he was so worried, what if he has finally snapped and planned of getting revenge on Konoha? Then everything he ever did was not good enough, and again it was all his fault. Maybe Iruka was right, maybe he should've have the courage to raise him as his own and this wouldn't have happened.**

' _I need to find him…I promise I'll make it right this time…just hang on Naruto'._

* * *

 **He didn't get what was going on, Iruka and Misuki were ninja of Konoha, why were they fighting in this way. He was so confused and more with every singkes thing he was hearing from the pair. A secret rule? ...hidden only from him.**

"What is this rule?! Tell me! …What kind of rule?"

"The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the nine tailed demon fox…that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village…"

 **His ears were filled with more and more truths than slipped from Misuki's mouth, now he was holding a giant shuriken that was directed towards him. He wanted to die so bad that he didn't move even when his sensei asked him to. He was ready to die, that way all the pain would end and he wouldn't cause trouble to anyone never again. But that never came, he slowly opened his eyes to see Iruka on top of him, he had received the attack. He had saved him but…**

"Why?" **The blond asked in shock. Iruka coughed and a few drops of blood stained the kid's face.**

"My…my parents…after they died there was nobody to…compliment or acknowledge me…I always acted like and idiot, just to get people's attention. Since I wasn't good in things like learning and making homework…It was better thsn being nothing, so I kept acting like and idiot. It was so painful…Naruto, you also must have been in a lot of pain. I'm sorry if I only did a better job…you wouldn't have to feel like this".

 **This was just too much, so as his sensei stopped talking he just sat up, scroll in hand and left in full speed**.

* * *

 **It had been nearly 3 hours and Kakashi didn't have a single clue to where Naruto was, and he was feeling more anxious by the minute. He tortured himself thinking in possible outcomes, Naruto's revenge was bad, but thinking that he was hunted down and now he could be gone forever, that thought haunted him so much he could barely stand it.**

 **He had to find Naruto and protect him at all cost. Even if it meant being a traitor?... He didn't want to think about that. He was trying hard to focus but his feelings were getting the best of him.**

' _Hang on Naruto…please…I beg you.'_

* * *

 **Naurto hid behind a tree, hearing the conversation of both his sensei's, not knowing what to do, he kept listening to them hoping to clear some things up. What…?! Even Iruka sensei doesn't acknowledge me…**

"The demon fox would do that…but Naruto is different… He is…I've acknowledge him as…one of my excellent students. He may not be the smartest, he's clumsy, none accepts him…but he isn't the demon fox, he is a member of the hidden leaf village…he's UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

His sensei did believe in him, he was Uzumaki Naruto after all, no he had to live up to his teacher's expectations, he was going to protect him. As soon as Misuki was ready to throw the shuriken Naruto kicked him in the face, making him land painfully in the ground a few meter away.

"Don't touch Iruka sensei or I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto said standing in front of Iruka.

"I'll kill you in a single shot". Misuki said histerically laughing.

"Try it trash! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!" He said with a tone that sent Iruka a chill trough his spine.

"THEN, DO IT DEMON FOX!"

"Kage bushin no jutsu". **A thousand Naruto's replicas appeared all saying threatening phrases that certainly made the traitor's blood run cold.** **As there was no response from his opponent he decided he could start the fight and he did a little too much he'd say.**

"Hehe…I went a little too far.."

"Naruto, come over here…there's something I want to give you".

* * *

"Open your eyes. Congratulations on graduating!" The tanned man said with a smile on his face. "Let's celebrate! I'll buy you a cup of ramen!.

 **Kakashi smiled at the scene that was presented before him. Naruto had finally graduated, now up to his group assignment.**

' _I'll forgive you for this time, Iruka. Naruto… you truly are amazing, keep working hard'._

* * *

What did you think? I put so much effort in this one that I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

As always thanks for reading.

Read you soon.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: CHOICES

Hey! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I hope this chapter makes up for it.

As always I want to thank **Karmia** , **weirdfool501** and **hunnybunny382** for following this story, and **hunnybunny382** for favorting it.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: CHOICES**

 **Don't get him wrong, the promise he made was as true as it could be, but it was one thing to begin the process of knowing each other and later on meeting, and another completely different thing was showing up as Naruto's new sensei and finding a way of not making it creepy as hell. Because let's be honest, if you were in the genin's shoes, wouldn't you be freaked out by the fact of a 24 year old is spying on you since you were a baby, that later you meet in a restaurant in a rather weird manner, that ends up being your new teacher? Yes, really creepy.**

"Kakashi, are you listening?"

"Sorry Hokage-sama, I'm just not sure I'm the right option for this particular team". **He** **said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.**

"You are not thinking that I randomly put teams together, are you?" **The Sandaime asked pretending to feel insulted.** "A gawky underdog, one from the elite and an intelligent kunoichi, it reminds me of Minato's old team". **He said with a smile.**

"Is that why you asked me to be their sensei?"

"Not precisely, you're the only one that can help Sasuke once he awakens his sharingan, Sakura could learn from you about teamwork and well…you know if someone else was in charge of Naruto you'd be paranoid".

"Ugh…I guess you're right, I'll try my best".

* * *

 **So …he was the third member of team 7, along with Sasuke and Sakura. He wasn't even a bit happy with his team, and not because of their abilities, he was sure that they were probably the strongest team, but socially speaking they sucked, Sakura would just ignore or be derogative towards anyone who wasn't on Sasuke's level, and Sasuke just plain disliked everyone because he felt superior being an Uchiha. The only thing that soothed his mind a little was the thought of having an amazing sensei who would teach him new techniques, but that had to wait until tomorrow.**

 **He got home feeling quite disappointed on the team they had picked for him. He opened his front door, and slowly walked to his kitchen. But a sight of something familiar stopped his steps.**

 _But today's Tuesday, maybe my friend has misread its calendar. I better see what's inside._

 **Once again this week, he emptied the box items on his dinner table. This made up for the awful day that he had. There were about ten instant ramen, heaps of coupons for his favorite dinner place and finally a letter. That read: 'Congratulations on graduating, these treats are your graduation gift, I hope they're good enough. Things have been a little hard for me lately, so unfortunately this is the last time you'll hear from me, I'm sorry. Keep working hard. I believe in you.**

"…" **Naruto stayed silent the whole day through, cried inconsolably for two hours straight, and then headed to bed.**

* * *

 **Kakashi was torn to pieces as soon as he saw his now student bawling his eyes out. He wasn't sure if it was the right decision, but on these circumstances he had not a lot of choices. He had considered just telling him the truth, but that could lead to so many situations that may in the future affect the genin in a worse way. Even though he knew he was going to be now a crucial part on Naruto's life; he still felt he was letting him down. Of course his sensei's son wouldn't trust him as easily as he would've wanted him to, but what was him to do, if he hadn't been so scared since the beginning maybe things would be different, but there was no use on grieving thinking about the Ifs. Everything was said and done now, he had to focus on the next steps, about what he was going to do with his new assigned squad and more importantly how he was going to approach Naruto without him panicking.**

 _I'm hoping one day you'll be able to forgive me, and that we'll be precious to each other._

* * *

 **He was having an awful day to be honest, waking up late after only sleeping a few hours, his dreams filled with nightmares, then remembering the letter from the day before and adding to the pile that he was part of team 7 along with Sakura and Sasuke. Yes, this day was horrible, who was he kidding, his life was horrible, now that the faceless admirer had decided to vanish, he really felt alone, not lonely, but alone. Of course he had Iruka, and the old Hokage wasn't that bad, but it wasn't even close to how he felt about his friend. He had no one to confide in, to take care of him, to believe in him. He (Naruto was sure the unnamed was a he) had been the only reason he hadn't given up, on his dreams, on the village, on himself. It was like they had taken away the only source of light in his life, and now he felt not just lost, and abandoned, but meaningless.**

 **So he got up, and got dressed with a grimace on his face, and left to the academy to finally meet the fourth member of team 7. When he got there, the other twenty six rookies were there, and he didn't care much about it, because as he stated before, he was feeling completely heartbroken. Everybody must've seen his face, because just before Sakura was about to give him a lecture on tardiness, she closed her mouth and after a long silence asked him if he was doing okay.**

"I'm not in the mood for talking, but thanks for the concern".

* * *

 **The classroom was now only filled with the three of them. It had been two hours since the other teams were gone. That meant that they'd been waiting for about three hours for their teacher to show up.**

 **Naruto didn't seem to notice, as he had stayed in the same position since he had arrived. He was sitting on the last row of the room, resting his arms on the desk, while his head lay on his crossed arms, looking at the window with a look full of emotion.**

* * *

"Sensei, I will do my best to take care of him, and to guide them into the right direction. Rin, Obito, sensei, thank you".

"You haven't changed after all, senpai".

"Sorry, I'm really busy today; I have no time to talk to you".

"It's been 3 hours past the time you were supposed to meet the genins on your team".

"In that case, see you later, Tenzou".

* * *

 **Sakura was going on and on about how unprofessional it was to be late, that she was getting so mad and trying too hard for Sasuke to agree with her, when he was trying his best not to listen to her.**

 **The door was slowly sliding open, a figure wearing the classic ninja outfit, with what could be called porcupine hair made his way into the room, his face covered with a mask-. For a split second Naruto removed his gaze from the window to the man who was standing in front the room.**

 **The blonde quickly went back to his old self as soon as their eyes met. He jumped from the desk and landed just a few centimeters away from the silver haired man.**

"Hey, you're the creep! What are you doing here!?" **The small genin spat out, the other two just looked puzzled, waiting for an explanation about the whole situation that went from 'who is him?' to 'why is he a creep?'**

"I thought we had agreed that I'm not a creep. I'm your new sensei".

"So let me get this straight, a grown man, that I see basically everyday in the same spot where I eat, that saved me from getting my ramen all spilled on me who came from nowhere, is now my sensei and you claim you're not a creep?"

"You're making it weirder for your teammates here; shall we go somewhere else for an actual presentation?" **As soon as the jounin finished his sentence both Sakura and Sasuke nodded and freakishly quickly followed him to a familiar set of steps. Naruto fell behind, letting every possible question to start popping in his head. Good thing he wasn't feeling too bad, because the sudden confusion was too big for his being to feel anything else in the moment, and for that he was glad.**

* * *

 **Once they arrived to the steps, and everyone sat down, their new mentor spoke up.**

"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves".

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

"How about your likes, dislikes…your dreams for the future and things like that"

"Hey! Why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!" Naruto demanded heatedly.

"Oh…me? Well my name is Hatake Kakashi…I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes…dreams for the future…hmm… And I have lots of hobbies…" **He paused and then added.** "Now it's your turn, let's start on the right".

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what I like is cup ramen, what I like even more is when in my weekly supply package I get free coupons for Ichiraku's…" **Naruto quieted down as he remembered that was over, but decided to go on and hide the pain on his face.** "Anyway, I dislike waiting 3 minutes for ramen to cook, and my dream…" **He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and as soon as the first letter slipped out of his mouth he opened them with a determined look on his face.** "Is to surpass the Hokage and then…have the people of this village acknowledge my existence".

"Next".

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything and…I can't really call it a dream…but I have an ambition, the resurrection of my clan… and to kill a certain man".

"Ok…And lastly the girl".

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is...well the person I like is…and uhm…my dream for the future…uhm..? What I dislike is Naruto! My hobbies…"

 **Kakashi wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying, all he could think of was Naruto, but that could make things worse, do he snapped out of it.**

"So far for the introductions, tomorrow we'll start our duties as shinobi…first we are going to do something just the four of us".

"What is it?" **Sakura and Naruto asked at the same time.**

"Survival training…this time I'm your opponent…but that's not all hehehe…"

"What's so funny?" **The girl asked.**

"It's just that when I tell you…you guys are totally going to freak out".

 **As no one decided to ask more questions, Kakashi spoke again.**

"Of the twenty seven graduates, only nine will be chosen, the rest will be sent back to the academy, this training is a very difficult exam, with a failure rate of over 66%!" **As he was enjoying the faces of stress on his students he then said the last bit of information they had to know.** "Anyway...tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground, bring all the shinobi tools you have and oh… skip breakfast, you'll might throw up. The details are on this paper, and don't be late tomorrow".

* * *

 **The three genin started walking away, Naruto not caring on catching up, dragged his feet on the ground as if they were too heavy to walk normally. The jounin took that opportunity and started walking by his side.**

"Are you doing okay?" **He asked resting his hand on the younger's shoulder, making him stop his pace.**

"Not really".

"Do you want to talk about it or something?" **Yep, he was pretty bad at being nice to people, he would later have to read a book on how to approach people without sounding like a psychopath.**

"I still don't know if I can trust you".

"What about we get some ramen and go to my place to talk, sounds good?" **He now sounded like a pedophile, great.**

"Okay". **He was still shocked that his sensei's son had agreed on such a weird offer, but he was glad that he finally would have time to spend with him.**

* * *

 **So he had agreed to the really creepy invite from Kakashi, normally he wouldn't have done that, but he needed to get it out of his chest and frankly he didn't feel like going home either, so it was a win-win situation.**

 **As soon as they got to his favorite restaurant, his sensei stopped his tracks and turned to look at him in the eye.**

"A large bowl of miso ramen with double pork and extra broth, right?" **The man asked with a smile.**

"Uhh…Yeah…" **Naruto was taken aback by how he knew exactly what he wanted. He must've eavesdropped his orders before.**

"Come on, let's go or it'll get cold, follow me".

* * *

 **To my first and only reviewer so far:**

Thank you so much for taking time to leave a review. I didn't refer to him as an infant, but to me at least, when you're under the age of 12, you are a kid, I believe it has to do with my cultural background. I do in fact read it a couple times, but sometimes it slips, sorry about that, if you catch any mistake let me know. I'm highly considering your suggestions. I believe that a story writes itself, so let's see how it goes.

 **As always thank you for reading.**

 **Read you soon.**


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: A NEW DREAM

Hey there! I worked really hard on this chapter, this is my favorite until now, and I hope you enjoy it as well. I want to thank **kelakair** , **turtle-moments** , **Romokih** , **Phieleia** , and **kyekye** for following this story.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: A NEW DREAM**

 **Just as they were about to enter the restaurant, someone called the younger's name.**

"Naruto, hold up! What's the rush?"

"Iruka-sensei, I was just about to go have dinner at Kakashi-sensei's place". **His former sensei's face turned into a serious one, his eyebrows mildly narrowing, and his nose wrinkling with displease, making the scar on his face look more prominent.**

"Naruto, would you mind leaving Kakashi and I alone for a bit?"

"Uh…sure". **The blonde made his way to a near bench, and sat down, looking a little concerned about Iruka's sudden request.**

"What are you doing?" **The brunet asked confused and slightly upset.**

"I don't mean to be rude, but it has nothing to do with you, Iruka-san". **The jounin flashed a sarcastic smile that could be read through his mask.**

"I'm aware that I won't be getting any direct or honest answers from you, but that's why I'm only going to state my opinion. Naruto needs a teacher, someone who can show him not only the ways of a ninja, but a mentor who will turn him into a strong young man. Don't forget you're a ninja, Kakashi, and one of the elite to be precise, you can't let your fixations get in the way of the training of a future ninja of Konoha. I know you care about him, and I'm not saying that you shouldn't, just that you need to play the role you were given. Playing 'family' won't do Naruto any good. I can be his confident and give him the support he needs without getting him or myself into trouble. I'm simply asking you to trust me as you comrade."

 **The masked man stayed in silence for a few seconds, nodded his head yes, and then proceeded to leave without any goodbyes.**

 **The chunin walked in Naruto's direction and stopped as his feet were only separated by a few inches. As soon as the blonde felt the closeness of the other body, he lifted his head and looked right into his old sensei's eyes.**

"It turns out that it's going to be just us, so why not staying here and have dinner together?"

"Why did he leave?"

"We can discuss it over dinner and you'll tell me all about your day, how's that sound?"

"As long as you're paying". **The blonde said with a grin plastered on his face.**

"My treat".

* * *

 **He had been just a second about to mess everything up. He hated to admit it, but Iruka was right. He had to restrain himself from making reckless decisions. Naruto needed guidance so he could defend himself out in the world, and not just that, but he was in charge of three young ninjas now, he was responsible for their growth, if he paid more attention to Naruto he'd be failing as a teacher, and that would be to betray everything he had learned from his old team. He was supposed to take care of his comrades. That was the most valuable lesson he had ever been taught, how could he even think about acting so selfishly?**

 **So many thoughts were filling his head, that he suddenly felt tired, as he hadn't been in quite some time. Thankfully he was near his apartment, he needed a goodnight sleep. He trusted that the next morning every answer would be there.**

* * *

 **They had been sitting down eating for a while, so Iruka thought it was the perfect moment to start a conversation.**

"So…(He cleared his throat) what's up with you? How was your day?"

 **Naruto stopped eating, set his chopsticks down, and stared down at his feet with an unreadable expression on his face.** "I don't like my team, I haven't even completely graduated, and tomorrow I have to prove that I'm ninja material by showing every single thing I was supposed to learn in the past years or I'll be sent back to the academy".

"It sure doesn't sound like a good da-". The chunin's words were cut off once the blonde started speaking again.

"But that's not what has made it the worst day of my life…I couldn't have cared less about that if I didn't feel so hopeless". **He sat up in a heartbeat and left the establishment without saying anything else, leaving a speechless and confused Iruka behind, who paid the bill the fastest he could, to go chasing after Naruto.**

 **The teenager sat in the same bench as he had before when the brunet was talking to Kakashi. He made his way over and sat right next to him, the blonde stayed silent sitting with his arms hugging his sides, like if he were to release his grip, he'd fall to the floor in pieces. The pain was now impossible to hide; it was all that could be seen in those blue orbs.**

"What happened? You know you can tell me anything…take your time".

"He left…and now I'm all alone, I do appreciate what you and the old Sandaime do for me…but he was always there, I felt protected, loved, accepted, he was the first person to ever treat me as a human being…I was sure that he'd never leave me and now that he did, I feel lost". **The blue eyed said with no emotion.**

"He? Who are you talking about?"

"Well, I haven't confirmed it, but my heart tells me it's a guy. You see, ever since I can remember, every Monday without fail there'd be a crate filled with food, clothes or any supply that I wanted or needed, sitting on my dinner table, nothing too expensive, but it was the only thing that I ever looked forward to, and one day a note came with it, asking me to behave myself. Ever since that letter, I kept writing back, telling him about my day, my dreams, my thoughts, I shared everything, and even though he hardly replied, I know he read every single one of them. Truth is that I never knew who he was, or anything that could give me a clue to where he was or why he took care of me, but I never lost hope in someday being face to face, hearing his voice, touching his face, eating ramen together, and silly things like that." **Naruto said with a huge grin on his face and then added.** "I got a message yesterday, he said that things are difficult for him and that it'd be the last time that I'd ever hear from him… I feel as if I had a wound that will never heal, I want to give up so badly, but…he believed in me…I don't want to disappoint him, but I don't know how to deal with this. What do I do, Iruka-sensei?" **Naruto couldn't hold himself together anymore and bursted into tears, the brunet held him close, his thumb making circles on his back, trying as hard as he could to sooth him.**

"Naruto…I wish I could make it easier for you, but the only one that has that power is him…nevertheless what I can tell you is to keep your hopes up, he never said he was leaving perse did he? I'm sure he's still here, watching over you, from the shadows. You don't want to disappoint him do you? Then, work hard, make him proud, he'll be watching, I promise".

 **Naruto sat straight but his head was still hanging low, just as Iruka was about to speak up, the blue eyed did.**

"Thanks sensei, that's what I needed to hear, I'm going to approve the exam, so he can see it's a sure win when you bet on me, he'll be proud and someday I'll reach him, that's another dream of mine". **He wiped his tears and looked up to the sky with the brightest more beautiful smile he'd ever worn.** "Believe it".

* * *

 **The next day he felt a little bit less anxious, he'd decided to go for his old team's exam as usual. But before heading to the training grounds, he had gone to visit his old team.**

 **Standing in front of the so familiar stone, Kakashi let out some of his thoughts.**

"Today I might get my first genin team, they haven't been acting like one, but there's a little someone who I truly believe in, and if someone can make it work, I'm sure it's your son, sensei. Obito, I'm going to try my best at helping Sasuke with his sharingan, and Rin maybe I could guide Sakura to develop medical skills… Anyway, I´m going now, they've been waiting for quite a while, I better make an excuse to why I'm late or they'll never forgive me".

With no more distractions he made his way to the training grounds #3.

* * *

 **As soon as he got back from talking to his sensei, he returned home to do some late procrastination training, reading every manual he came across and practicing his moves. He wasn't going to fail, how exactly was he going to pass? He had no idea, but he'd do whatever it took.**

 **It was past midnight, and he had forgotten that they were meant to be there at five am sharp, so he stayed up until it was two in the morning. Thankfully his drowsiness was now heavier than his will, or else he would've had no sleep at all.**

 **He woke up at four thirty, he grabbed a few energetic bars, took a sip of the milk carton, grabbed his backpack that was full of weapons, scrolls and god knows what, put the energetic bars in the first pocket of the bag and went out the front door.**

 **His steps were clumsy, and his eyes were slowly closing. After all he had only concealed a couple hours of sleep. He was silently thanking there were no people up this early so he couldn't possibly collide with anyone.**

 **The two other members arrived at the same time as he did, he could see that they too were as tired as he was, probably stayed up to train as he did too.**

 **The one with the silver haired hadn't showed up yet, and it was now seven am. As he didn't like to be kept waiting he placed his backpack on the ground using it as pillow. He tried convincing the others to nap while their sensei decided to appear, but they didn't think it was a good idea.**

 **When the clock struck eight, the idea of a nap wasn't all that bad, so Sasuke laid down and used his backpacks as a pillow, Sakura did the same, but she placed her backpack next to Sasuke's so she could lay down next to him.**

* * *

"Naruto…Naruto…Naruto wake up…" **Faint voices were heard and the blonde was sure it was him, he slowly opened his eyes and there he was, crouching so their faces were close, with no room for hesitation, he threw himself to the man in front of him and closed his eyes shut, this caused both of them to fall, Naruto on top of him, embracing tightly the one he had been waiting all his life to meet.**

"I thought you were gone! Now that you're here we can do everything on my list! First we're trying the barbecue downtown, then we're heading to the play ground to sit on the swings and chat all afternoon, and lastly but not least we have a sleepover at my place!" **He was smiling so much his cheeks were starting to hurt, but he didn't care, this was the best of his life.**

"Naruto…as good as that sounds, I think you're still half asleep and really have no idea who you're talking to".

 **Rushedly he opened his eyes and realized he was indeed hugging the wrong person, as soon as his eyes landed on the only eye that could be seen on the man's face, he jumped as far away as he could with a blank face, trying to make words come out of his mouth, but he couldn't. The others stared at him utterly shocked but bursted out laughing at the scene.**

 **Kakashi stood up grinning and proceeded to say.** "If you want he can still do those things, Naru-chan".

"W-what!? Stay away from me you creepy bastard!" **The face of the young ninja blushed and then turned to his right to see the other two still laughing.** "What are you laughing at!? You're supposed to be my teammates! Why didn't you wake me up!?"

 **Sakura sighed and then said.** "We tried, for about an hour, then Kakashi-sensei showed up and woke you up in like three second-d-dd-s". **She tried not to laugh, but lost it at the last word.**

 **When Sasuke's laughter died down, he wiped a tear from his eye and spoke up.** "So…now that the dobe's woken up, let's start the exam".

* * *

"Here are two bells, your task is to take these from me before the time's up. Those who don't have a bell by noon…get's no lunch!.. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll also eat right in front of you!"

 **The bellies of the three genin started to grumble, and right there he remembered what he had brought with him. He opened his backpack and took out the energetic bars. He had brought six of them, so he gave two to Sakura, two to Sasuke, kept one for him and threw his sensei the other one that was left**.

"I say we take five minutes to eat this so we have something in our stomachs and then begin. They're not very tasty but they'll do, and Kakashi-sensei, you can save it for later if you have already eaten". **Then the blonde munched on his bar, and so did the other two genin, his sensei put his on one of the pockets of his vest and waited for them to eat up.**

 **Five minutes later they were done and Kakashi spoke again.** "As I was saying… you have to get one bell, there are only two, so one of you definitely will be tied to the stump. The person who doesn't get a bell fails, so at least one of you is going back to the Academy. You can use shurikens and kunais, you won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill and now that your friend over here gave you a pre-lunch you have no excuses to be mediocre." **Kakashi set the clock for twelve and five minutes.** "You start when I say…ready…BEGIN!"

* * *

 **To my reviewers**

Turtle-moments: Yep, he is and I thoroughly enjoy writing those kinda bits *Insert creepy smiling face*. Keep reading and you'll find out ;) .

Phieleia: Thank you so much for your kind words, English is my secondary language too, so don't worry. I have been working hard to get better at writing thanks to your comments; also I'm staying as true as I can to the characters I fell in love with but still changing some of their personal aspects to make this work. These past days I've been so busy putting them in different scenarios in my head to really get to know them and their reactions.

kyekye: Thank you very much!

 **As always thank you for reading.**

 **Read you soon.**


End file.
